testtesttesttesttesttesttesttestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor
Name: The Doctor Age: 910, looks around 18. District: 3, 5, 6, or any other brainy district c: Weapon: SONIC SCREWDRIVER! HIS TARDIS! HIS AWESOMENESS! Strengths: He is smart and um... Awesome... Brilliant... He has two hearts... Travels in time in space in his tardis. You can't kill him because he regenerates :3 Weaknesses: He talks a lot c: History: You see, the Doctor was a ye little thing as a child. He grew up on a planet called Gallifrey. Only... When he grew up to be around 850-ish, a Time War between his enemy, the Daleks, happened. Pretty much he destroyed his entire race and many Daleks survived unknowingly. He then traveled to Earth in his tardis, stealing people and calling him his companions. Pretty much, from his ninth regeneration and up, his adventures have left many fangirls broken-hearted. In his ninth, he meet a girl called Rose Tyler. He regenerated and then many fangirls cried. He came back as being SUPER FUCKING HOT and we all fell in love. Then, Rose is trapped in another fucking dimension. I mean, for fucking real. So he was broken-hearted and all fangirls died. Then some random bitch named Donna shows up and nearly gets his ass killed. Then Donna left and he met a bitch named Martha. Martha crushed on the Doctor but we all disapproved 'cause his ass belongs to Rose. Then Martha walks the fuck out, leaving the Doctor alone. The bitch, right? So then Donna comes back. But then she becomes part timelord and creates a human doctor. Rose came back and took the Human Doctor for herself. Donna then got her memories taken from her. Then the Doctor goes and fucking regenerates again into a cute-ish person who is fucking disoriented. Then he goes and visits this little girl and opens up a crack in time in space. That is how disoriented he is. Then he meets the little girl in the future, her name Amelia Pond. She takes along her best friend, Rory Williams, and they go traveling in time until Rory fucking knocks up Amelia. They have a child that is a timelord child named Melody. Melody then comes back later as River and my fucking god, the bitch goes and kills the Doctor. Kills him. Not literally, he came back to life, but still. The bitch felt she needed to. Of course, now her and the Doctor are married, forgetting Rose completely >.<. Then everyone leaves him and now he has Clara as a companion. Clara decides to fuck things up and jump into his timeline and fix his past because some dooche decided to fuck his timeline up. Then the Doctor, being a dumbass, jumps into his timeline to save Clara. So practically, we all just sit her, fucking crying and pissed off. Then he got reaped. Personality: Smart, funny, disoriented as fuck, killing millions of fangirls. Bloodbath Strategy: Get into his tardis and fly away to safety, having smuggled many weapons in his tardis c: Game Strategy: RUN! Feast Strategy: RRUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! Token: His tardis, uh-duh. Category:Tributes Category:Owned by Rainfacestar